


sweetness is on your lips

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [11]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Will is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: cleaning the other person’s lips with a lick and a kiss
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	sweetness is on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> no beta! title is from 'a kiss' by david taylor.  
> prompt: cleaning the other person’s lips with a lick and a kiss

When Baruch returned from scouting for Lyra, the first thing his eyes fell upon was Balthamos. He had clearly been eating something, for there were crumbs around his mouth. When Balthamos rose to greet him, Baruch couldn’t help but lean down for a kiss, first licking away the crumbs around his beloved’s lips. The taste that hit him was one of sweetness, of the likes that he had never tasted before. It was faintly minty, too, but the mint was largely overpowered by the sugariness of whatever it was that Balthamos had eaten. The kiss was just as sweet, in taste as well as in nature, for it was soft and slow.

When they parted, Baruch asked, “What was that?”

Balthamos looked behind him at Will and at the package of confection that he was holding.

“Something called ‘Kendal Mint Cake’, I believe,” he replied.

And, completely disregarding Will’s company for the moment and the way he was staring into the fire in order to watch them closely, Baruch pulled Balthamos close again.

“Give me another taste?” He said.

“Yes,” Balthamos breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!


End file.
